Pierce The Heavens
by InceptionTact
Summary: The story of Bleach retold with a stronger Ichigo, not god-like. Yes it's an IchiYoru fic, what else do you expect from me. He knows of his father's side of the family and meets his family in Soul Society (Kukaku and Ganju). Have fun reading and as always Review so I know if I'm doing things right.


**Pierce The Heavens: Zangetsu!**

**A/N: Hey guys I've had this story pent up in computer for a while, and I have been on a complete brain failure for a while with this story. Well now I'm back and I know I have a bunch of other stories.**

I don't own Bleach. That right goes to Tite Kubo and his affiliates.

It had just been over twelve hours since the group had set out to find Kukaku Shiba. Yoruichi was the one to bring them the relief they all waited for. "We're here everyone" she said in her deepish manly voice she had while in cat form. Any sense of relief the group from earlier was soon replaced by horror as they saw the ugliest house in any dimension.

It was a relatively normal medium sized Japanese house, what had Ichigo and Ishida cringing over was the two stone muscle arms that held up a banner that said "Kukaku Shiba's House!"

Yoruichi wasn't bothered in the slightest by this, but that couldn't be said for the rest of the group. Inoue and Chad just sweat dropped but recovered quickly and started walking to the house with Yoruichi. Ichigo and Ishida however were paralyzed by their disgust for the house.

'I don't wanna be seen within fifty feet of that house!' Ichigo thought mentally praying that this was the wrong address. Ishida wasn't any better off, 'You have got to be kidding me! What if someone sees me go in there?!'

They were knocked out of their stupor by Inoue "Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun were leaving without you!" she said in her constant sing song attitude.

They both got past their distaste for the place and caught up with the group. They were got to the entrance of the place when two absurdly muscular twins landed in front of them and shouted at them "HALT! Who are you infidels?! You also wear strange clothing, and one of you is a shinigami!" both of the burly men jumped to the ground towering over Ichigo and Co. "Suspicious strangers, I Koganehiko and I Shiroganehiko shall not let you past!" they said completing each other's sentence and in unison.

Ichigo just looked annoyed at the two men in front of him. "Tch more Gatekeepers? Soul Society is full of hassles." Both men saw a black cat appear from behind Ichigo with a smile on its face and a black paw pointing at itself.

"YOURICHI-DONO!" they cried in unison. From that moment they weren't given any trouble and were let inside. As they were walking down the stairs that they had to walk down as soon as they entered the house. 'This place keeps getting stranger with every step.' Ichigo thought but had a question and thought that Zangetsu might have the answer. 'Hey ou-san I thought this was weird, what do you think is up with Yoruichi? She is a cat, yet was able to train both Chad and Inoue and those two idiots called Yoruichi-'dono'. Last time I checked cats didn't get that type of respect.' He got an answer not a moment later _'I have been thinking along the same lines Ichigo, there seems to be a lot more to this Yoruichi person than he or she is letting on. After a quick analysis check earlier I have come to the conclusion that he or she is hiding their true appearance behind the façade of a cat, also he or she I still have yet to confirm that little bit of information. They are hiding a huge power very well if I say so myself. He or she is much more powerful than anybody in your group by far. So my advice would be to watch this Yoruichi person very closely.' _Ichigo was impressed as always, his Zanpaktou was very analytical and very powerful. He always put Ichigo to shame when they sparred in his Inner World. He felt mirth coming from his sword when that thought crossed his mind. Ichigo just smirked 'you gotta teach me how you do all that amazing stuff someday ou-san.' he said with jealousy. _'I will Ichigo and rather soon. You will be fighting strong opponents in your near future so I will do my best to prepare you for it.' _Ichigo was happy, he loved learning from Zangetsu, it just felt right being with the old man. He couldn't explain it but he just did.

As he thought this he felt another thrum approval coming from Zangetsu. He inwardly smirked, keeping his face in his almost perpetual scowl. He turned though and leaving his thoughts behind to examine Yoruichi, this person really did make him suspicious now that he thought about it so he just examined the cat trying to find anything to go off of but found nothing.

As they were walking down the stairs Yoruichi could feel the slightest change in Ichigo's reiatsu that she knew all too well. 'He's communicating with his Zanpaktou? Kisuske was right, this kid is strange and surprisingly strong considering how long he's been a shinigami. That raises another question he's a human with shinigami powers, how?' Yoruichi's thoughts came to a halt when his reiatsu equaled out again, but she was surprised when she could feel his looking at her from behind. 'Was he thinking about me? Did he and his Zanpaktou figure me out? No! That's not possible, oh well I'll just have to keep an eye on him.' She thought, but the more she did the more her thoughts came back to the orange headed reaper. 'This kid is gonna be the death of me!' she mused.

Both of them stopped their suspicious musings when they could see a light at the end of the staircase, when they did one of twins knelt before the door and announced the presence. "Kukaku-sama! You have guests that require your presence, shall I let them enter?" he questioned. He heard a muffled voice say what sounded like yes so he bowed to side of the door and opened it for them enter.

Shock and surprise was the look on all of Ichigo's and friends faces. "Kukaku's a… WOMAN?!" they yelled in unison.

"Nobody ever said that she wasn't." Yoruichi said sauntering over to her longtime friend.

Kukaku was surprised too, she could've sworn she was looking at Kaien again except with orange hair and deep brown eyes, and a long scowl. 'Definitely keeping an eye on this kid.'

"Yo, Yoruichi it's been a while. What's with the kids?" she asked glancing between Yoruichi and Ichigo, Inoue, Chad, and Ishida.

"Actually Kukaku, I've come today to ask a favor."

"You usually do when you come here." She said and they stared at each other for a moment. "Is it trouble?"

"Probably." Was Yoruichi's reply.

Kukaku's faced warped into a grin that reminded him of his dad. 'She has to be related to dad, there's just no way she isn't.'

"Long time since we've talked like this, too. Okay let's hear it. I love trouble."

There was no doubt in Ichigo's mind now 'Yeap! She is definitely related to oya-ji, nobody is crazy like this without being related to him.'

After they discussed their plans about invading the Seiretei Kukaku thought it over for a minute before accepting. "Alright I accept."

"Really?" Yoruichi smirked

"Yeah, and if Urahara's got his hand in this, I couldn't say no even if I wanted to."

Ichigo picked up on that little bit of info and thought it over for a sec. 'How does she know Urahara-san?'

"Alright then well…" she said as she got up off her collection of pillows that she used as a lounge. "I trust you, but… that doesn't mean I trust those kids. Among other things, as insurance I'm gonna send one of my minions with you."

"Minion?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yeah, well I call him a minion but he's my little brother. He's still a useless brat though." She said as she walked over to a door "Hey, are you ready in there or what."

"U-Uh yeah, just one more sec and I'll be good." Said a muffled voice.

"Well, I'm opening it, so be on your best behavior."

"G-Gotcha" the voice stuttered.

Kukaku opened the door to reveal a colorfully dressed man bowed on his hands and knees, "It's a pleasure to meet you I am Shiba Ganju." The man said with his head and body still bowed. "Please ask me if you need anything." He said with a smile that looked strange on his face.

Ichigo and his group just looked at Ganju with a 'wtf?' face. Ganju opened his eyes and saw the orange headed shinigami he semi-fought earlier. A moment passed and Ichigo's face morphed into one of irritation as did Ganju's.

"AHHHHHH!" They both screamed at each other pointing as well.

Kukaku just looked at the two from with confusion. "What you two know each other?"

She got her answer when both of them cocked back their fists and punched each other in the face. They both tripped back a few feet before charging again, this time Ichigo grabbed Ganju by his headband and threw him through a set of doors. "Take a flying leap you bastard!" after Ganju feel to the ground Ichigo charged at him and was ready to attack but Ganju got up and kicked Ichigo in the face. "Take that!" Ganju yelled with satisfaction. As Ichigo soared threw the air, a small photo fell out of his shuhaksho, which Kukaku saw and picked it up. She was definitely surprised when she saw a man that looked exactly like her dead uncle Isshin. 'There is just no way in hell!' she thought but kept the photo to herself before anyone else saw it. Too late though, Yoruichi saw the photo but didn't get a look at it but she did she Kukaku's eyes slightly widen as she tucked it into her pocket. 'That's definitely worth investigating.'

Ganju's and Ichigo's brawl ended when they knocked Kukaku's pipe out of her hand then broke, which in turn caused her to light that entire floor of the house of fire. The group quickly evacuated but sadly for Ichigo and Ganju they were stuck in the burned house with a really pissed off Kukaku.

After the explosion Yoruichi and the others went back down into the now destroyed part of the house. They walked into a not so pleasant scene, well for Ichigo and Ganju anyway. "What the hell is wrong with you two?! You start beating each other the second you meet?! That's not safe! You jacked up the house! Look Look!" she said as she stomped on Ganju's head.

"But Sis…"

"Don't talk back!" she yelled still drilling her foot into his head. She glanced over at the corner where Yoruichi and the others were cowering. A tick mark appeared on her head as she yelled "You got something to say?!"

"N-NO ma'am!" they stammered in fear.

Ichigo finally lifted his head from his confusion "What the hell happened? Both the brother and the sister…Uh oh!" he said as she started walking over to him.

Kukaku walked over to Ichigo with a dangerous glint in her eye. She picked him up by the scruff of his hair. "Hey, shithead. This is my house. If you got a problem with how I do things, get the hell out."

Ichigo was scared shitless and tried to stammer out a response. "I-I'm very sorry."

"Okay as long as you understand." She said as she let him go and walked away.

Ichigo just crumpled onto the floor and crawled over to Ganju "Your sister's scary." he cowered.

Ganju had a face of terrified understanding, "Ain't she?"

Kukaku made herself known again. "Okay, let's get going!" she said.

Both Ganju and Ichigo got up like soldiers to roll call. "Yes ma'am!" they said in unison.

"Koganehiko go outside and prepare with Shiroganehiko, the rest of you follow me!" she yelled excitement accenting her voice.

They walked through a couple of hallways until they arrived at a door that Kukaku made Ganju open up. Once they entered they saw a huge black cannon that went through the roof and past, which means that this was the bottom part of the chimney that the saw when first coming here.

"This is how I will be getting you into Soul Society." She patting the canon on the side.

"And just how do you think that this will work?" Questioned Ishida

I'll explain more when were up top." As she finished saying this, she snapped her fingers and the twins began yelling "Yes!" repeatedly until the ground started shaking and after a few minutes they were once again above ground, and the cannon's outer shell cracked to show it in all of its true glory.

"Wet your pants, kiddies? This is Shiba Kukaku's own personal fireworks cannon:"

"The Kukaku Cannon!" Ganju yelled cutting off his sister. Before getting kicked in the head by Kukaku.

"Don't say it before me!"

Ganju was just twitching on the ground…again. "I'm sorry."

"Speechless, huh?" Kukaku said more than asked.

Nobody spoke so she just tossed a blue ball with a crimson colored design on it that Ichigo caught. "What is this?"

"A reishi ball, try touching it and put in some Reiryoku."

"Like this?" Ichigo questioned while pressing down really hard on the ball. 'Hey Zangetsu I don't think I'm doing this right, could you show me?'

'_Yes, I will when they make you practice it, but also I have some news.'_

'Like what ou-san'

'_I have figured out that Yoruichi is a woman.'_

Ichigo looked mentally flabbergasted. 'How did you manage to figure that out?'

'_I will tell you later, for now just concentrate on what they are telling you.'_

'Okay ou-san, talk soon.'

With that Ichigo cut his connection to Zangetsu and asked "How do you put in Reiryoku?"

Kukaku just looked confused but helped none the less. "Huh? You're a shinigami aren't you, don't you know Kido? Well anyway you do it like this." She said as her hand began to glow a bright blue.

"Well, like I said he became a shinigami rather suddenly so he actually doesn't know any kido for the matter." Yoruichi responded.

'Strange.' Was Kukaku's only thought?

Ichigo just looked at Yoruichi while 'she' as he now knew was explaining his lacking in kido. 'So she hides her gender by altering her voice. I wonder why she is even disguising her identity anyway.'

Yoruichi could feel Ichigo analyzing her again but chose not to comment on it out loud. 'What is it with this boy? There is no way that he could have seen through my façade. So why the hell is he keep looking at me like I'm hiding something.' She just decided that now she was really going to keep a close eye on the boy. At the very least she could say that he peaked her interest.

"Alright Ganju show em' how it's done."

"Got it!" he dove at Ichigo to get the ball but Ichigo just moved it out of the way repeatedly, "I'd rather die than learn from a dumbass like you!" he said right before Kukaku hit both of them over the head.

"Stop it, you idiots!"

Ganju now had the cannonball in his hands and after a few seconds of weird sounds from him, he became encircled in translucent blue circle.

Kukaku knocked on it to show its stability. "This is the cannonball, it will break through the barrier of the Seiretei for you so you can enter." After a few more minutes of explanation of the barrier and how to use the cannonball they all went inside where Kukaku's plush lounge was.

"Alright I want all of you to start practicing with the cannonball so we can get this show on the road." As she said that everyone started to leave but Kukaku grabbed Ichigo by the arm "Not you, you're gonna come with me for a few minutes."

"Huh?" was all Ichigo got out before he was dragged to another room a couple halls down.

Yoruichi saw this so she decided to stick around. She followed them for a few minutes until she saw them go into what she knew as Kukaku's personal quarters. 'Well time to see what's going on between these two, they've been acting strange since I got here.' She waited a few seconds and edged the door open enough where she could see the two clearly.

As she got in her personal quarters she dropped Ichigo onto the floor and pinned him to the ground, a fierce scowl on her face and she snarled at him. "How do you know this man!" she yelled as she pulled a photo of Isshin's face. It was supposed to be a family photo but Isshin photo bombed it, so only he was in it. "Answer me dammit!"

Ichigo just looked confused 'why the hell does she have that? Even more why the hell does she care?' He decided that lying wasn't going to get him anywhere so he told her the truth. "He's my dad what of it!" he snarled back at her.

Kukaku did a double take. She didn't just hear that…right? "W-W-What?" she stuttered out timidly. 'No! No way! Isshin-ji is dead! We saw the report!' "N-No! You're lying!" she screamed pushing him away from herself.

"Hey, listen to me you damn woman!" Ichigo said picking up Kukaku and staring at her face to face. "He's my dad! Now tell me how the hell you know him!" he said tossing her to the ground. "I have had enough! Tell me now, how the hell do you know my old man?!" he screamed at her stunned form.

Kukaku was shocked, first off she just learned that her uncle isn't dead and apparently he has a family in the human world, not to mention her new cousin who she thought was a complete idiot really could be terrifying if he so chose. "H-He's my uncle, Shiba Isshin right? Or well Kurosaki Isshin now."

Ichigo was beyond shocked, 'Dad is a spirit?!' then another thought crossed his mind. 'I'm beating on my cousin!' he thought terrified that he was doing this. When he thought he could speak again he could only ask one thing. "T-Then, t-t-that means that were…" he couldn't finish as Kukaku was up and giving him a bone crushing hug. "I'm so sorry." Ichigo whispered hoarsely.

"Don't be" she whispered back. Breaking off the hug, a slightly teary eyed Kukaku told him. They walked over to the cushion area and sat down across from each other. It was really awkward at first but Kukaku managed to start some conversation. "So, tell me do I have any more cousins? And what the hell has that idiot been up to?"

Ichigo just smiled warmly, something Kukaku thought it was really nice compared to the almost constant scowl he had on his face. "Yeah, I have two sisters, Karin and Yuzu. Karin's a lot like you…" he said and saw Kukaku's smirk reappear on her face. "She doesn't take crap from anybody, usually boys and ends her problems with a swift kick to the shin or pants." Kukaku was really enjoying this 'I am so going to meet her, and soon.' It was decided. "Yuzu on the other hand is a complete angel, and is the epitome of innocence… I love them so much." He ended with no amount of shame in his voice.

Kukaku had an honest to god happy smile on her face. Then her thoughts darkened a little. "What about that idiot?" she questioned.

Ichigo's smile dropped as well "He's insane if that's what you mean. He attacks me while I'm asleep saying that it was supposed to 'Train you, so that I can take all the credit when I become old and frail.' Yeah some bullshit that is, I kick his ass every day and try to get on with my life. But speaking of the dumbass, who exactly was he?" he said unable to keep the curiosity out of his voice.

Kukaku smirked, she couldn't wait to see the kid's reaction to this "He was Shiba Isshin, former Head of the Shiba Clan and… Captain of the 10th Division of the Gotei Thirteen." She said with a little bit of pride.

Ichigo just had a bomb shell dropped on him earlier, but this one completely dwarfed that one. "WHAT?!" he screamed "Goat Chin was that strong?!" he trailed off in shock.

They talked like that for a little longer when Kukaku remembered something important. "Oh I can't I believe I forgot, what about your mom? I'd love to meet her."

She said with her smile fading seeing his face fall into a face she knew all too well. 'Oh no…'

Ichigo became completely depressed as soon his mom was mentioned but gathered his guts to tell her 'She's family she has as much right to know as the others.' He looked up at her, his eyes becoming void of all life as he began to retell that night at the river. "S-She died…"

"I'm so sorry Ichigo, please I don't want to put you through that again…"

"I-It's okay Kukaku… you deserve to know."

"I was nine at the time, mom just picked me up from Karate Practice and we were walking home. I was able to see spirits, guess I know why now." He smirked 'I'm so gonna kick Goat Chin's ass when I get back.' "anyway on the way home I saw a girl who was walking to river and was going to just walk in and drown herself, so I ran over to help her…" he looked into Kukaku's eyes which were giving off waves of sorrow and apology and continued. "She wasn't actually a girl, she was a trap set up by a hollow by the name of Grand Fisher." He said snarling out the hollow's name. "He sensed my reiatsu, which was very powerful for a human apparently, and lured me there with that girl so he could eat me. I don't remember the next part all that well, all I know is that I came to later and…" he said trying to choke down the tears that wanted to spill out.

Kukaku saw this and just soothed her baby cousin. She came up to him and hugged him and whispered to him "Just let it all out Ichigo, you don't have to hide it from me." She said sweetly and caringly to him.

Ichigo looked up at her with his tears on the verge of falling. "W-When I came too she was on top of me, h-her entire m-mid section was gone and t-there was blood everywhere… so much blood." He whispered, he couldn't keep it in anymore and broke down crying in her arms.

Kukaku just looked down at her cousin who held her shirt in a death grip crying his eyes out. She was petting his bright orange hair "It's okay Ichigo, it's not your fault, that couldn't have been avoided. If anything, just think of how much she loved you." She soothed to him trying to calm her baby cousin.

A few minutes later Ichigo's cries quieted down to nothing and he finally lifted himself and let go of Kukaku's shirt. He just looked at her in the eyes before whispering to her "Thank you Kukaku."

Kukaku just smiled warmly at her baby cousin "It's fine, let's talk about something else though. I wanna know about you."

Ichigo however had something on his mind "Actually Kukaku I had something else in mind, it's been bugging me since I first got here."

Kukaku was a little confused but also really interested, after a moment she motioned for him to continue.

"Well since you know her so well, who or what the hell is Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi was watching all of this since the beginning behind the opening in the doorway. To say she was surprised was a huge understatement. First off this kid had a fury that one would have to be seriously crazy to challenge, and secondly he was very caring and compassionate under that cold and scowling surface. Last but not least he was such a pained soul, it made her sad just listening to the kid, he lost his mother who seemed to be his universe, to some hollow when he was only nine. However she just wanted to jump in there and comfort the kid when she saw him break down and reveal the hurt little kid from all those years ago. 'Such a strong kid shouldn't be crying!' On a lighter note, she was surprised that they were related and that he was the son of a Captain class Shinigami 'explains a lot actually now that I think about it. His extremely high reiatsu and shinigami abilities in general.'

She was however thrown threw a loop when he mentioned that how he knew her gender and power. 'How?' she thought, thinking she could get a better explanation if she stayed hidden for now.

"How exactly did you figure that out?" Kukaku questioned, honestly surprised he knew that.

"Well, honestly it wasn't me who figured it out, it was Zangetsu ou-san who figured it out, although I have no idea how he did." He said pointing at his Zanpaktou.

Kukaku was surprised 'He's really close to his Zanpaktou if he has conversation like that with it.' "Ou-san?" she questioned.

"Yeah do you want to meet him?"

Kukaku was a little surprised. Most shinigami didn't even know their Zanpaktou's name let alone manifest it. "Sure" she said unsure

"Okay!" Ichigo smiled and mentally pulled, a moment later he felt his Inner World one occupant short. He opened his eyes to see Kukaku's wide ones.

Kukaku just gaped at the figure before her, there before her was a man in his early forties. He stood at about 6' 3". He had shoulder length messy brown hair and slight facial hair. He also had light brown eyes that were masked by his translucent orange glasses. What threw her for a loop though was his crimson blackish coat that seemed to move in a non-existent wind. He also had a tattered dress shirt collar that climbed half way up his neck. But more than anything he didn't have to emit any reiatsu, you could just tell that this man radiated power in calm and controlled waves, unlike his wielder.

Zangetsu's piercing gaze met with Kukaku's analytical ones for a moment before he spoke. "_It's a pleasure to meet you Kukaku Shiba, my name is Zangetsu."_ Was all he said before glancing back at the door and said _"You may come out now Yoruichi."_ He said in his deep voice before dissipating back into Ichigo's Inner World.

Yoruichi was watching closely while she listened to Ichigo's explanation of how he knew 'I really would like to meet this Zangetsu.' Her wish was soon granted when Ichigo offered to introduce Kukaku to Zangetsu. 'What? How can do that, only those who have or are close to achieving bankai can do that, unless…' her thoughts were cut off when a moment later a man who radiated power materialized next to Ichigo. Honestly the two were like night and day to her, Ichigo always had his power on full blast and ready to fight, Zangetsu however kept his power tightly under wraps but Yoruichi knew that this man could tear apart almost anyone, if he so wished, not to mention he seemed worlds more powerful than Ichigo. She was suppressing her power almost completely out of habit, so you can understand her surprise when Zangetsu glanced over at the door she was hiding behind and called her out. 'How in the hell?' she didn't think about it long when Zangetsu just left back to Ichigo's Inner World and she decided to come out.

Kukaku was surprised when she saw Yoruichi's cat form walk in towards them. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to not spy on others Yoruichi?" Kukaku teased.

Yoruichi did the cat's equivalent to a smirk and continued walking towards them "And didn't you know that keeping secrets from your friends is bad?" Yoruichi questioned.

"What secrets Yoruichi, it not like I could've known we were related?" she said pointing her thumb over at Ichigo.

"I guess, but this definitely surprising. And you…" she said, her gaze shifting to Ichigo "are a very interesting."

Ichigo just looked at the cat mortified "H-How much did you see?" he asked nervously

"All of it." Was Yoruichi's simple reply. A puff cloud later and she was in her human form hugging the orange haired reaper. "If it's any consolation I'm so sorry about your loss." She said soothingly.

Ichigo saw a puff a smoke and then he felt something _very _soft against his hands and chest. Curious he gave it a quick squeeze and got a soft but womanly moan from Yoruichi. 'Oh no' he said his face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

Kukaku just watched and her cheeks pinked a little. What these two were doing was not something you did in the presence of others.

Yoruichi just moaned from the teen's hands squeezing her, but a moment later a smirk filled with mischief marked her face. "Ohhh, a quick operator, I think I'll have fun with you." She whispered softly into his ear, nibbling it when she finished.

Ichigo just shut down for a minute while this was happening, the only sign of life being his cheeks increasing color. His brain finally caught up with his body and he jumped back and landed on his ass. He looked at his hands then back to Yoruichi who had a smirk etched onto her face. "P-Put some damn clothes on!" His face really did look like a strawberry.

Yoruichi just stood there in all her nude glory without an ounce of shame. "What, is this your first time seeing a woman's body?" she questioned 'innocently'. "Because if your little 'Zanpaktou' is anything to go by I'd say yes. Well actually it's not little at all." She purred.

Ichigo just gaped at her, then looked down at his hakama to see a protrusion coming from his secondary sword. He looked back her gaping at her. 'She's beautiful… Aghh! Stop thinking like that or she'll think your some stupid pervert!'

"Put some damn clothes on!" he yelled covering his eyes with his hands.

Yoruichi just pouted but she just turned back into her cat form and waltzed out the door "You got a fun cousin there Kukaku." She called out over her shoulder.

Kukaku just took this all in. First off her cousin was soooooo innocent when it came to women. Secondly Yoruichi was a slight tease yes, but she always got uncomfortable but hid it well, and put her clothes on when the men would just stare at her like a piece of candy. This time she played it out, not the least bit bothered by the fact that her cousin was obviously attracted to her. A sight she could've really gone without seeing, but too late now. Speaking of her cousin she looked over her shoulder to see her cousin with wide eyes, and fierce blush on his face staring at the doorway Yoruichi was just at.

"You okay?" Kukaku asked her cousin who seemed to have frozen from mental overload. Ichigo broke out of his haze and looked up to his cousin, his blush fading now. He just looked at her for a sec while regaining himself. "Y-Yeah." He mumbled.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked even though she didn't want to.

Ichigo flushed slightly, thinking about "it" 'well if I can't talk to my cousin about it… then who will listen, plus this is completely new to me…' "Y-Yeah, kinda" he forced out of his mouth.

Kukaku hid it well, but she uncomfortably shifted "So what happened?" she asked

"I don't really know… I've seen naked women before… this was just… different." He said.

Kukaku raised her brow in confusion "If you've seen naked woman before then why did this bother you?"

Ichigo just scratched the back of his head nervously "Well, Oya-ji has been a doctor ever since I was born, and we own a clinic, and I've always helped out in the clinic so I became very good at pretty much anything medical, I've even done a few minor and moderate surgeries on my own but that's not my point. What I'm saying is that I've seen a lot of naked people. It's never been a big deal before…but just then… I don't really know. All I know is that I've never been interested in anybody before, and being interested in someone…'that' way is new to me. Hell being interested in someone in general is new to me."

Kukaku was trying process all of this. 'Okay let's see here, first off he's never been interested in anybody before today, and all of a sudden he gets all worked up over seeing Yoruichi naked despite seeing naked people for years, and I doubt that he didn't see at least one attractive woman so… wait he said "that" way as in sexual, but then said he said interested in general so that means it's not just her body that he likes.' She mused to herself before asking Ichigo. "Do you have a crush on her?"

Ichigo's cheeks turned pink "I-I don't know, I've never felt this way before." He said looking at the ground like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

For the first time since they started talking about this she smirk. "Well then that's a yes." She said matter o factly.

"W-What how would you know that?!" Ichigo raised his voice out of his growing embarrassment.

"That's easy… you get really embarrassed the moment you here her name, and you get all flustered just from talking about her. Congratulations Ichigo you've officially got your first crush."

Ichigo sputtered some incomprehensible words trying to deny what Kukaku just said but he couldn't. Yoruichi was the most beautiful he had ever seen, and she was strong which whether he knew it or not was attractive to him. That and he really liked her playful nature, but he'd be damned if any but Kukaku knew that.

"Okay, so maybe I do. It's not like it's a bad thing right?" he asked Kukaku sounding somewhat nervous.

Kukaku just smirked at her baby cousin. "No, it's not but since its Yoruichi you're after, all I gotta say is that you've got your work cut out for you."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Besides being 'The Goddess of Flash' she is also known as the 'Queen of Tease'." She said matter o factly.

"Goddess is right…" he mumbled to himself, unfortunately for him Kukaku was still able to hear him.

"Wow… you really do have it bad for her huh?" she said making Ichigo's embarrassment go even higher. "Well I guess that I could help you…" she said and saw his eyes glow with a joy he probably didn't even know he was feeling. 'Dense fuck' Kukaku thought. "Alright well you see…"

Kukaku continued to tell him all of Yoruichi's likes and dislikes. "Oh and she _really_ loves milk."

After hearing that Ichigo couldn't completely contain his laughter. "Hahaha".

Kukaku laughed to, she could in front of Ichigo; he was family. "Hahaha"

This was the sight that Yoruichi came into when she entered the room.

"Hey you two, dinners ready lets go." She said her cat form's manly voice, and smirked when she saw Ichigo blush every time he saw her, even in cat form.

Both Kukaku and Ichigo walked with Yoruichi out of the room, but it wasn't that simple. Yoruichi jumped onto Ichigo's shoulder and wanted to tease him, but Kukaku's glare was telling her otherwise, so she jumped off of Ichigo's shoulder and just walked alongside them to the dining hall.

Along the way they were able to start a conversation though. "So you got an interesting Zanpaktou Ichigo, Zangetsu I think you called him." Kukaku said.

Yoruichi perked up at hearing that man's name 'He certainly is interesting.'

Ichigo looked over at his cousin "Yeah although he isn't afraid to kick my ass into shape." He said feeling from his right shoulder, all the way down to his left hip.

Both women saw that and Yoruichi decided to question him "Why are you feeling your chest Ichigo? Look I know that you think I'm cute and everything, but touching yourself in public." She said. "Tsk, that's not a good thing."

Ichigo went bright red and shook his head to rid his mind of the new thoughts of Yoruichi being the one touching him instead. "I-It's not l-like that!" he shouted.

Kukaku gave Yoruichi a dirty look and pulled her cousin away from Yoruichi so he wouldn't have a heart attack. "Yoruichi stop it! He's my cousin and I will not let you mess with him!" she scolded the cat.

Yoruichi however just let this info go in one ear and out the other. 'This is too much fun! This kid is a teasing Jackpot! He's innocent as a child, He's also a sweet heart on the inside. His blush is so damn cute! Not to mention that he's pretty damn sexy for a kid. Not to mention he's not a perv unlike most guys…' she trailed off thinking less and less about teasing, but more along the lines of what made Ichigo a good guy. 'Maybe I should ease up? Nah, but I'll at least talk to him so he doesn't think I'm just a stupid tease.' She resolved to herself, completely oblivious to Kukaku's warnings.

By the time Yoruichi stopped her musings, they were at the door of the dining hall and Ishida, Chad, Inoue and Ganju were all eating and talking casually when they saw Ichigo and Kukaku along with Yoruichi enter the room. Ishida and Ganju looked at Ichigo and Kukaku strangely but stopped to continue eating.

When Kukaku and Ichigo were sat down with the rest of their company Ichigo noticed a weight on his shoulders, and Yoruichi was now perched on his shoulder. He saw the hungry look in her eyes when she looked down on his plate. He turned around and some kitchen personal came and delivered there to them. 'Sea Bream?' He thought kinda excited, his mom used to make his Sea Bream whenever he was sad so he was happy to see it on his plate. 'There's a little much though' he thought looking at his plate. He then looked back at Yoruichi who he swore he saw a little drool beginning to form.

"You want some?" he said breaking his chopsticks in half.

Yoruichi just looked at him and smirked "I'd love some, you sharing?" she asked.

Ichigo blushed thinking about the idea of feeding his crush, even if she was only in cat form. 'Okay, this isn't getting you anywhere! You like her so grow a damn pair and maybe she might just pay some attention to you, besides messing with you!' Ichigo scolded himself. "Y-Yeah, there's too much for just me so here…" he said grabbing some fish and putting it front of Yoruichi' mouth. Yoruichi leaned forward and took the fish and ate it, her tail wagging around behind. Ichigo kept feeding her and in return Yoruichi would rub herself up against his neck in approval. When they were almost done eating Yoruichi was layed out across Ichigo's right shoulder with her face buried in the crook of his neck purring comfortably.

Ichigo was having a very good night, he was pretty sure he just scored some good points with Yoruichi and no one had questioned him about it…yet.

"Hey Kurosaki, I noticed this a while ago and wanted to ask why you're blushing?"

Ichigo looked over at Kukaku who just nodded her head and told him that he was.

"Um, well I had to talk to Kukaku-san earlier and she offered me sake and I accepted…" all his friends looked at him strangely "out of generosity and it seems that my body isn't used to it, so I guess that's why." He lied smoothly, quelling his friends fear that he was an alcoholic and his true reasons for lying.

Kukaku looked over at Ichigo and gave him a dirty look. 'I want to be angry at him but I can't, that was too good of a save.' She then looked over Yoruichi and gave her that look that was easy for her to interpret 'We are talking later. That's Final'

Yoruichi looked at the exchange and sighed 'Damn Kukaku, I'm not even teasing him… well not yet.'

The servants came in and cleared the area of all the food and everybody went their separate ways for the night.

Chad and the others were going back the training area, because they wanted to help Chad with his reiatsu control. "You coming Kurosaki?" Ishida asked Ichigo who was just staring out at the moon.

Ichigo was just staring off at the moon. He didn't know why but ever since he released Zangetsu into Shikia he just took extreme comfort from the moon. He felt at ease just by looking at it, to be honest whenever he bathed in the light of the moon it felt like his mom was right behind him with her arms wrapped protectively around him. 'Kaa-chan…' he was interrupted by an annoying Quincy however. "You coming Kurosaki?" he heard much to his annoyance.

"No, Ishida I will come down later for now I have something else to take care of." He said walking past them. 'Ou-san, were gonna have a talk, because I know that your holding out on me and we're gonna fix that.' He kept walking until he went out a door that lead to a beautiful Koi pond that had an amazing view of the moon. 'Tch, it's ironic that we have out talk here.' He thought looking up at the moon.

"Come on out Ou-san…" he said making a pulling motion with his reiatsu and not a moment later Zangetsu stood before him, his cold and stoic expression unwavering.

Yoruichi was trying to find the orange haired reaper that had recently gained her interest. 'God, I think this kid just became my new hobby.' She thought playfully to herself. She walked through the halls of the Shiba house and saw a full moon gleaming wonderfully in the night sky. 'Maybe I should go for a walk?'

Not a few minutes later she found her way out to the Koi pond that she used to steal fish from 'cat habits die hard' she thought with a snicker, so imagine her surprise when she ran into Ichigo and Zangetsu having a rather serious talk.

She knew that Zangetsu would sense her which actually annoyed her, but instead of brooding over that she sauntered over to the duo.

Zangetsu had been keeping track of Yoruichi for a while now, anybody who could poke holes in his wielder's dense skull had to be special in one way or another.

'She's approaching, actually if Ichigo and I have this conversation she could help me with making him realize his potential.'

"Well, this isn't what I expected when I came here." Yoruichi said as she jumped onto Ichigo's shoulder. She wanted to laugh at the kid's almost automatic blush whenever she got close to him.

Ichigo tried to shrug off her appearance, but his body acted on its own whenever she got close to him. 'For fucks sake! I saw her naked one time and it's all I can think about! I'm just like the old goat…' he was brought out of his musings by his partner.

Zangetsu ignored Yoruichi's entrance for the time being, he would bring her into the talk later when he thought it was right. "Ichigo, Ichigo are listening?" he questioned his wielder who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

Ichigo fell out of his haze at Zangetsu's questioning. "Yeah I am ou-san, I just got distracted for a sec."

Yoruichi was a very observant woman, being the former head of the Secret Mobile Corps, and 2nd Division Captain. So hearing Ichigo's frustrated voice made her smirk. "Interesting thoughts?" she questioned with mischief in her voice.

Ichigo was a dense person on the best of days, but even he could interpret the double meaning in her question. His eyes went wide and he became panicked "W-What! No I wasn't t-thinking like that!"

Yoruichi was doing the cat's equivalent to giggling, which sounded weird with her manly voice. "You know, it's completely normal for a guy your age to have thoughts like that, especially about beautiful women." She said cutely while pointing at herself.

Ichigo's cheeks tinted a light shade of red and he began stuttering "P-Pervert, I swear I wasn't thinking like that." His face heating up just at the thoughts she was putting in his head.

Yoruichi couldn't help herself 'His blush is so adorable! I swear, how he hasn't gotten a girlfriend yet is beyond me… if only he wasn't so shy. No! Bad kitty, he's just a kid you cradle robber!' she chastised herself for having those type of thoughts. Teasing was fine, but anything more wouldn't be good.

Trying to get her thoughts back in order she started questioning Zangetsu.

"Fine, fine, lighten up though being so tense all the time isn't good for you." She teased the boy. She turned her attention to Zangetsu in hope of getting her head together. "Now, just out of curiosity what were you two doing out here?" she tone becoming serious as if she was in a fight.

Zangetsu was happy that the playful teasing ended and they were getting serious again. "We were discussing how to make Ichigo stronger for this invasion."

Yoruichi wasn't surprised as she listened to the man.

Zangetsu's attention switched from Yoruichi and back to Ichigo. "Ichigo, I am glad that you noticed the difference in our power and I will gladly makes us equals, but as of right now you can't even wield the real me, so I will train you until you can." He said with his version of conviction.

Both Ichigo and Yoruichi were surprised to hear that little bit of information. "What do you mean 'the real me'?" Ichigo questioned, wasn't he already wielding Zangetsu?

That explained a lot to Yoruichi 'So he was holding out on Ichigo that explains a lot actually.'

Zangetsu looked a little disappointed actually, did his wielder really think he was just an oversized cleaver? "Ichigo, do really think that unruly cleaver blade is me? Can't you feel the difference between the power in that blade and myself?" he questioned, his disappointment subtly hidden in his words.

Ichigo's face fell as he heard Zangetsu's tone, then he looked a little sheepish. "Uhhh, well actually I ain't that good at sensin' reiatsu or whatever Ishida called it." A slight blush marring his face.

Zangetsu wanted to face palm, but was somehow able to keep his composure. Yoruichi on the other hand comically fell off his shoulder "You gotta be kidding me…" she mumbled, she looked over at Ichigo then to Zangetsu and made her decision "Okay, listen I will help train you as well, because if you can't even feel reiatsu then there is no way in hell were gonna win this…" she said deadpan. After regaining her composure she leapt back onto Ichigo's shoulder.

Zangetsu was happy with that even though his face didn't show it, having an extra person to help meant he could get Ichigo battle ready quicker. "I appreciate the help, though what would you be helping him with?" he questioned her. He knew she was concealing her strength but he didn't know what she specialized in.

Yoruichi was always somewhat of a showoff so she had a lot of fun with her little speech "I was the 2nd Division Captain while I was in Soul Society which specializes in speed and stealth, meaning hiding, sensing, and controlling reiatsu as well as being the 'Goddess of Flash' meaning I'm the fastest person around." She finished with a triumphant smirk.

Zangetsu and Ichigo both wore their different expressions. Zangetsu was impressed by how good of a mentor his wielder would have, he was also inwardly pleased in her areas of specialty as they are both essential in truly wielding him. Ichigo was shocked, this woman he had a crush on was extremely powerful. He honestly felt a little unworthy in her presence, but shook it off because moping wouldn't due jack shit for him. Ichigo was always drawn to strong people, it was why he became friends with Tatsuki when they were kids. Maybe deep down he knew Yoruichi was strong and that's why he had a crush on her.

Yoruichi got the impression that Zangetsu wasn't the type to show emotion that much, so when she saw his relieved smile if only for a second made her want to laugh to death but she kept it hidden in her feline smirk.

Zangetsu having gotten over his temporary display of happiness got serious once again. "That is good to hear…" his gaze shifting over to his wielder who corrected himself and was giving his sword his complete attention. "Ichigo to further your training it would be in your best interest for you to _master _how to control your reiatsu as well as learn how to move incredibly fast, as both are essential in wielding me, but seeing as who your sensei will be I have no worries. Once you have completed those two tasks I will give you a more complete version of me until I deem you worthy of all my power, while also serve as stepping stone for how much power you can control."

Yoruichi listened to the calm spirit's speech and smirked 'not a bad set up.' She was also pleased at being teacher again. 'God I wonder how many years it's been…' she trailed off thinking about nothing in particular, that is until Zangetsu questioned her again.

"Is there a suitable area for us to train Ichigo?" Zangetsu asked in his deep baritone.

Yoruichi smirked "Of course, Kisuske was always close to Kukaku so he built a training area for her to use." She said triumphantly.

Ichigo was happy for multiple reasons obviously, one he would hopefully be wielding the real Zangetsu by the time they entered the Seiretei, two being that he become stronger and be able to protect those dear to him. He couldn't help but ask "So when do we start training?" he asked not bothering to keep the anticipation out of his voice.

Yoruichi smirked 'this is gonna be so much fun!' she thought mentally bouncing, she hadn't been a teacher in so long and to be honest she really missed it. Putting her own excitement on hold for now she answered the star gazed Ichigo "We'll start tomorrow since you'll be using everything you got on me tomorrow." She said with that perverted smirk.

Ichigo was trying and failing miserably at sputtering out a response "I-I uhhh umm…" he sighed in defeat "Fine' he said sulking. His cheeks bright red like he just got slapped. He glanced over at Zangetsu "You coming back?" he questioned his Zanpaktou.

Zangetsu glanced at Ichigo "No, I think I will enjoy this world for a little while longer." He said as he jumped onto the roof.

Ichigo saw that Zangetsu would be gone for a while and just told him one thing "Don't go too far." He told Zangetsu before he saw him shunpo a good distance away. He scoffed at the man who just ignored him. 'Tch, I wish he would listen to me sometimes… Ahh well he'll be fine on his own.' He thought as he walked back to his room for bed.

Yoruichi was actually a little surprised by how well those two interacted 'most shinigami barely communicate with their Zanpaktous after they get what they want' she smirked when Zangetsu blatantly ignored Ichigo 'god that kid really is something else.' She laughed and wandered off to find Kukaku and sleep in her room for the night.

Ichigo had just found his room, and promptly sunk into the bed. His mind racing with all the possibilities of what would happen in the next few days. 'I wonder what Zangetsu's true from looks like? I hope Yoruichi won't tease too much… well okay I kinda hope she does but I'll never admit it.' Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki admitted that he was very attracted to a woman but he didn't know the extent of his feelings for Yoruichi. His thoughts became more random as sleep got closer to claiming him.

A few minutes later he swore he was falling, he opened his eyes and sure enough he was falling through the sideways skies of his Inner World 'Oh fuck.' He thought before he crashed into one of the many blue skyscrapers.

After the impact and a few minutes of groaning and stretching his now soar body Ichigo got up and looked up to see a carbon copy of himself. He gave the look alike a quick once over, and deduced two things 'This guy has a weird aura, and he incredibly powerful.' Even Ichigo could feel the reiatsu coming off this guys in waves. 'Wait who the fuck is this guy?' Ichigo thought since Zangetsu was supposed to be the only occupant of his Inner World.

The Photonegative just looked at Ichigo with a creepy lopsided grin **"Hey there, Ichigo"**

Ichigo for all of his thoughts could only say one thing "The fuck?"


End file.
